


In Bloom

by BlueDisquiet



Series: Twitter Short Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet
Summary: No one has ever sent him flowers. Not for birthdays. Not for graduation. And not even when he got sick that one time and had to stay in bed for an entire week. Simply put, no one seemed to think he wanted flowers. And now, working as a florist, Hinata realized it might never happen. After all, who gets flowers for a florist?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Twitter Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915537
Kudos: 47





	In Bloom

* * *

* * *

No one has ever sent him flowers. Not for birthdays. Not for graduation. And not even when he got sick that one time and had to stay in bed for an entire week. Simply put, no one seemed to think he wanted flowers. And now, working as a florist, Hinata realized it might never happen. After all, who gets flowers for a florist?

He had just finished working on a bouquet for a wedding when he heard the front door open and close. He brushed off his hands on his apron and headed the counter, taking the flower catalog along with him.

The first thing that caught his attention as he stepped out from the back room was the unusual hair color. It was a man, that much he can tell. He had his hands in his pockets, and was looking intently at the tub of roses tucked on the left corner of the shop.

“Welcome!” Hinata caught his eyes, their color immediately reminded him of gold chrysanthemum. “How can I help you?”

The man paused for a second, titling his head to the side, then he approached the counter. “I want roses. Any color. Um, I think.” he said, uncertain. 

“Roses?” Hinata repeated, “For a girlfriend perhaps?”

The man snorted and shook his head. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Of course, nodding in understanding. “A boyfriend then.”

“Actually, it’s for my brother.”

“Your brother?” He said, handing him the catalog he was holding. 

“He got dumped yesterday. I thought flowers would cheer him up. What do you think?” The man asked, his eyes twinkling.

“I’m sorry to hear.” Hinata said. Nobody sent him flowers when he got dumped in highschool. “But I think flowers are a great idea. You’re very thoughtful.” 

“Thanks. He’ll get over it, though.” The man shrugged. “Um.. I have no idea what sort of flowers are appropriate, actually. I just thought roses were neat.”

Hinata chuckled at that. “This is why you’re here, then. I think we can figure something out. But before that, I’ll need your name.”

“Oh, of course.” The man held out his hand. “It’s Miya Atsumu”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata shook his hand. “White roses are generally a good choice for cheering someone up, but I’d consider other white flowers. Like Lilies, or irises. Or even orchids. Here let me show you.”

Atusmu glanced at Hinata, then smiled when he took the catalog and flipped to the _White Flowers_ section. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @Myraoiyama uwu


End file.
